Sweet Serenade
by Twilight343
Summary: What happens when Sasori comes across a 3 year old girl? I know I seriously suck at summaries but oh well. This is my first story so please be nice. Oh, and also, this will eventually turn into a Hidan love story. Enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Serenade

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the anime Naruto or any of the characters besides for Umeko All pictures/ songs I use, I don't own them either unless I say I do**. **All rights go to their respective owners!**

Chapter 1 - A Little Girl

~Sasori's POV age 15 after he left Suna~

I sighed as I walked through the forest. It'd been a few months since I'd killed the Kazekage yet I still sense ninja on my trail. Oh well, I'll just kill them when they come closer. I continues walking until I heard a small noise that made me freeze. It couldn't be the ninja following me, they're still miles away. But if not them, then what?

No sooner had I thought this, I heard the noise again, this time louder. It seemed to be coming from a bush right beside me. I quickly took out a kunai and slowly made my way over to the bush. I reached down and parted the bush with one hand, gripping my kunai tightly in the other. What I saw almost made me do a double-take. In the bush was a little girl who couldn't have been more than 3 years old. I once again froze at the sight.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"M-My name i-is Umeko Fukunaga. Who are you?" the girl asked putting on a brave face.

"I'm Sasori. Where are your parents?" I questioned deciding I'd get as much info put of her before I decide to kill her or not.

"I don't know. A really mean guy showed up and my momma told me to hide here. I don't know who my papa is," she said with a forced smile. I could tell it was fake,but this brat has some serious guts for a 3 year old.

"Don't you think you should look for her?" I asked and her little 3 year old eyes widened.

"Momma could be hurt!" she cried as she jumped up and ran in the direction that I'm assuming her mother went in.

"I might as well follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself killed," I muttered following her. since when did I care so much?

Anyway, I followed her and noticed the scent of blood. That has to mean her mother's dead though that's not the best thing for a 3 year old to see. She continued bolting through the forest but suddenly stopped. Too late. Right in front of her was, who I assumed, her mother's dead body and a rouge ninja standing over her. It looked like he had just finished looting her. Then he looked up and noticed Umeko.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Brave little girl coming to save her mommy. Looks like the little girl's a tad too late. It looks to me like it's your turn now," he said grinning and taking a step towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said stepping out of the shadows and into view.

"Oh, and who are you squirt?" he asked smirking. He's totally underestimating me.

"All you need to know is that I'm your worst nightmare and leave it at that, not that's it's going to matter in a few seconds," I said and effortlessly killed him.

I turned around to see Umeko kneeling over her mother with tears in her eyes yet not one fell. This 3 year old is mentally stronger than I thought.

"What are you gonna do now? Do you have any other family?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have any other family; well, as far as I know I don't," she said and I sighed. Now I really can't just leave her here, she might get hurt or something. At the same time if I take her with me, she might slow me down and I do happen to be on the run. Not to mention I don't want to drag her into all of that. Damn, what the hell should I do?

Just as I thought that, I saw some lightning and heard a clap of thunder. Now I defiantly can't just leave her here. That would be just wrong. It'd be totally in my character yet I still wouldn't feel right.

"Come on, it's about to rain," I said looking around for any shelter.

"But what about my momma?" she asked still gazing down at her.

"The most I can do is bury her. She's already too far gone. Or I could turn her into a puppet, doesn't make much difference to me," I said and she nodded slightly as if she was weighing her choices.

"She would've wanted to be buried," she muttered looking up at me. For a 3 year old, she knows more about the world than sh should.

"Alright then, we'll bury her after this storm so come on," I said picking up her mother's body.

"Kay," Umeko said in a cute voice and followed me as I look for a cave we can stay in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Sasori's POV~

Luckily I found a cave not too far from where we were. We quickly ran inside right before it started to rain.  
"That was a close one," I muttered setting the dead body on the ground.

"Yeah, but we're safe now," Umeko said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you hurt or anything?" I asked suddenly worried about her well-being.

"No I'm fine," she said grinning though I could tell she was lying about something.

"It's not wise to lie to me so tell me, is something wrong?" I questioned and I saw tears fill her eyes.

"It's nothing I-I'm just s-scared," she stuttered trying not to cry.

I sighed and scooped her into my arms. I held her close to me and she began to cry out all of those tears she'd been holding in. I held her tighter and slid to the ground with my back against the wall. I don't know why but I suddenly felt a soft spot for her which didn't make sense because I have no emotions. After a few moments she began to stop crying.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to c-cry on you," Umeko said with a sniffle.

"It's alright, cry as much as you need," I said and she snuggled into my chest and eventually cried herself to sleep.

As I sat there cradling her in my arms, I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do with her after the rain stopped. If I took her with me, she'd be in constant danger. After all, I am a wanted criminal. Then again If I leave her here, she might get attacked, or eaten by a bear, or worse. Dammit! How the hell am I going to know what the right choice is. I guess if I take her with me I could protect her better, and she would have a better chance of survival with me. I guess I'll have to-

"I love you papa," I heard Umeko mutter in her sleep as she snuggled closer to me.

Just great, now I'll fell really guilty if I leave her here. I can't say I really like my grandmother too much but she still was family. I guess taking her is the most logical option. I could probably teach her and make her stronger. Just strong enough to make it on her own though. Can't have her turning on me. I guess it really helps that she has red hair like I do though her eyes are much different than mine with here's being a dark purple but I guess if anyone asks, I'll say she has her mother's eyes.

~After the rain stopped and the body was buried~

"There we go, she's in he ground I said and looked over at Umeko to see she was giving her a silent prayer.

Once she was done, she looked up at me and tilted her head to one side and asked, "What now?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'll have to take you with me. It's not really safe for a 3-year-old to be wondering around the forest by herself," I stated and she nodded with a grin.

"Kay. I promise to be good," she stated the grin never leaving her face.

"Alright, come on," I said and we set out looking for the closest town.

**I know this is short but since school is over now and I have my finales out of the way, I'll be able to update more. I just love the reviews I have :D Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
